


Grass

by SugarPineapple



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Metaphors and symbolism, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Probably a little OOC, Swearing, a little bit, will probably update the tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPineapple/pseuds/SugarPineapple
Summary: Goro Akechi can't seem to figure out how exactly to go about his crush on Akira. It's a little inconvenient, if he's being honest.He has things to do. Things that don't involve Akira....Okay, maybe not. Still, he's going to die. Or maybe the Phantom Thieves have a few choice words to say about that...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. No Grass

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter will probably be the shortest one (hopefully)

It's not like the ground under his feet was painful, per se. More like it wasn't very conducive to the plan, the plan being to run 20km across this stupid gravel in under 1 hour. Not that he personally _could_ do it, but it's the premise of the thing, okay. He knows it's stupid. He knows. Right?

(Doesn't he know?)

If only the ground wasn't so annoying. Can't it just work with him for a moment here? He got a lot of things fighting him right now. Oh, look, his inner demons finally arrived at the party. Interesting. This didn't usually happen. Wait. _Didn't usually…?_

(It's a lie. Everything's always the same.)

As he skips ( _what's happening?_ ) across the gravel path, he notices a distinct lack of grass covering the dirt on either side. This, inexplicably, angers him. Why would there be no grass? There's always grass. The grass is always greener on the other side and all. No matter how dead the land was, he found grass ( _something's wrong but it's not important really_ , he tells himself).

It's not long before his mind wanders. Where is he going? Won't his friends and family miss him? …Who are they? Who is he…?

The world collapses and there's nothing left.


	2. Hello, Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro meets up with Akira. But, is it a date, or...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter doesn’t actually include the date, sorry. i kinda just wanted to post this even if it’s not *really* done

Goro opens his bleary eyes, sleep still permeating his mind and soul.

(He refuses to really open his eyes.)

The time showcased on the clock strikes fear into his heart. He's gonna late to the only important thing today - a meeting with Akira. One of the things fighting and helping him right now. Goro'll have to kill Akira eventually, but it's nice hanging out. _Maybe the original plan could be tweaked, please universe let him have this?_

Well, okay, Goro's not dumb. Not smart either, but ignore that. He knows nothing good ever comes of praying and hoping but not _doing_ anything. Laziness is him getting in the damn way of himself. He'll have to be proactive about this, but he has no idea what to do. Does Akira know about Goro's crush? How does he feel about it and Goro?

(Is he really looking at all?)

He supposes that flirting could be taken as a good thing, but that could all change if Akira doesn't know, then does. Regardless, this is too complicated for someone who's not-dumb-but-not-smart and _just_ woke up from an abnormally long period of sleep. He's still tired too. _Of course._ Oh, right. The meeting. That's a thing. Goro sends Akira a message saying he'll be a bit late but still will make it. _Now let's see if I can actually adhere to that!_

As always, Goro still makes it before the real meeting time, and he can't even deny that it's more to do with wanting to see his rival than about just being punctual. Can't even. A little pathetic, but Goro's not willing to lie to himself about something _that_ obvious. _The best liars can and will even trick themselves_ , Goro once heard from someone who heard it from a friend of a friend of a cousin of a political leader in some rando country or something. What bullshit. He's a perfectly good liar and he doesn't do that.

…Maybe he still has a way to go. _What_ , it's not really _his_ fault ~~everyone~~ his fans and the general public are fooled by his _horrible_ lies. He's still not convinced Shidō, Sae, and the Phantom Thieves believe anything he says, and for good reason, of course. He wouldn't expect anything less. And yet, it's super inconvenient. Obviously.

Derailing that train of thought, Goro catches sight of Akira from across the street. He waves and receives one in return. His heart flutters a little. It’s all under control. All Goro has to do is somehow, eventually, _maybe_ , say something to Akira and deal with the consequences. That’s easy!

This is _so_ not going to go well.

Goro isn’t known for feelings or whatever but-

“Hey Akechi! Thought you were gonna be late. Or did you miss me that much?” The teasing tone in Akira’s voice brings Goro back to the present just as dying in a dream often wakes you up. A _little_ disconcerting, but he can keep his façade of attentiveness on for a while longer.

“Hello Akira. I’m glad you could make it on time,” Goro _almost_ ignores the flirting, but decides this is a good time as any to try to see if Akira’s interested in him. “Though, it’s certainly a pleasure to see you, as always. I hope you missed me equally so?” Goro doesn’t exactly flirt, but he's not really feeling up to it right now. He’s not smooth like Akira, and is certainly more repressed and awkward then him too. What’d be horrible is if he completely jumped the gun and went straight overboard instead of seeming a bit dense.

You might think a murderer and public enemy of the Phantom Thieves would have less… mundane concerns, but you’d be wrong and Goro would agree with you but be ashamed that it is simply not the case.

“Oh, uh,” Akira surprisingly stutters at Goro’s response, their faces both a little flushed, both trying to not be obvious. Of course, Goro is one for details despite his lack of an actual detective background, so he sees this and feels a rush of hope.

It’s going _okay_ so far. Now to make it through the meeting. Or, as Goro hopes it to be, their _date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you read this after i add this note, i might not post anything for about 2 weeks because i have work until then soooo... but who knows lol


End file.
